Accidentally
by p0l-anka
Summary: A one shot story of how Kanda punished his beansprout when the said boy "accidentally" ruined his work. YULLEN.


Here's another one shot for you guys! Hope you like it.

* * *

**WARNING:**

RATED M for the lemon. YULLEN. You can back out now if you despise stuff like this.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Don't own anything on DGM except being a huge fan.

* * *

Kanda Yuu carefully applied an azure acrylic over the ebony one, blending it with a fan brush to create a textured stroke.

Satisfied with the result, he put the brush back in the black porcelain brush holder on his side.

He took a glance at the clock displayed on the wall. His frown deepened, it's already 21:23 and the annoying beansprout still hasn't comeback. Damn, where is he? Did he get lost?

He looked at the painting which will be passed on that week. He sighed. He picked a flat perrule with an angled end, deciding to continue his project instead of worrying with the beansprout. Not that he would admit it out loud.

He was about to clean some details when his hand abruptly stopped in midair. He tilted his head a bit, straining his ears. Footsteps rang out mutely in the lawn before the door opened loudly, a shuffling of shoes echoed on the hall after the door was closed.

"I'm home!" The beansprout called out.

He looked at the direction of the voice. The beansprout emerge there, smiling. "Sorry for the wait. Come on, let's eat. I've got your favorite soba and some gyoza." The beansprout said before going to the kitchen.

He grunted before following. He sat down, not even bothering to wash his hands to get rid of the paints. He gave the beansprout a rather blank look. He was oblivious with him though. The beansprout was humming again whilst putting plates and utensil on the table. "You're fucking late. You got lost in the district again didn't you." He stated bluntly rather than asking.

The beansprout flushed, giving him the reaction that he had anticipated. _So he really did got lost_. "No I did not. And stop giving me that look." The beansprout pouted, looking too cute for his liking.

"You've been there for a hundred times already and yet you still get lost? You're a hopeless case, beansprout." He said before taking the soba into his mouth. He was lucky that the food is still warm.

"Shut up, you jerk!" The beansprout threw his chopstick to him.

It landed hard on his head.

* * *

Kanda is starting to get annoyed at the beansprout. Sure he was busy doing his novel on the other side of the room. But hell, he was disturbing the living shits out of him with his irritating humming.

He groaned angrily, making sure it was loud, but it didn't reach the beansprout. The hell with the fucking iPod which were ear phonically stuffed in the beansprout's ear. He made a mental note to throw the damn thing first thing tomorrow.

**.**

_**- I never knew perfection till**_

_**I heard you speak and now it kills me**_

_**Just to hear you say the simple things -**_

_**.**_

_**- Now waking up is hard to do**_

_**Sleeping's impossible too**_

_**And every thing's reminding me of you**_

_**What can I do? -**_

**.**

He murmured a string of curses under his breath.  
The humming of the beansprout _suddenly upgraded_ into soft whispers. But their house is so quite his whispers still echoed back and forth into the house.

Great. Just fucking great.

**.**

_**- And deal with things I've left unsaid**_

_**I want to dive into you**_

_**Forget what you're going through**_

_**I get behind, make your move**_

_**Forget about the truth -**_

_**.**_

_**- I still don't have the reason**_

_**And you don't have the time**_

_**And it really makes me wonder**_

_**If I ever gave a fuck about you -**_

_**.**_

What kind of a fucked up lyric is that? He snorted, putting a deep gray acrylic into the palette.

He froze. Wait, why is he even listening to the beansprout now?

**.**

_**- Put your hands, all over, put your hands all over me**_

_**Put your hands, all over, put your hands all over me -**_

_._

He smirked on the new song. Suddenly amused. The beansprout had said the exact same line irritatingly to him last week. The beansprout were quite wild on that time because his teasing went over the line when they were making love.

_**.**_

_**- This has not been easy**_

_**This has been hard**_

_**I am scarred**_

_**And I do not know what to do with you -**_

_**.**_

_**- Going south, kiss your mouth**_

_**Lick my lips, grab your hips**_

_**Can't remember why I fell in love with this -**_

_**.**_

He put the brush down animatedly. The lyrics were getting suggestive.

He grunted. He's losing his concentration on the painting.

To his added dismay, the beansprout is now singing in his normal tone. Making it more impossible for him to concentrate on his work.

**.**

_**- That **__**I ever did receive**_

_**Pushing forward and arching back**_

_**Bring me closer to heart attack**_

_**Say goodbye and just fly away**_

_**When you come back**_

_**I have something to say -**_

_**.**_

_**- How does it feel to know you never have to be alone**_

_**When you get home?**_

_**There must be someplace here that only you and I could go**_

_**So I can show you how I -**_

_**.**_

He tried to ignore the beansprout.

_**.**_

_**- You push me**_

_**I don't have the strength to**_

_**Resist or control you**_

_**Take me down, take me down -**_

_**.**_

Fuck it.

_**.**_

_**- And I can slow it out -**_

_**.**_

He glared dangerously at his half-done painting. His concentration is starting to crumble down the drain. For real.

_**.**_

_**- I'm never gonna leave this bed, ooh -**_

_**.**_

He shifted on his seat. He groaned. Goddamnit. He's got a fucking hard on.

_**.**_

_**- Take it, take it all**_

_**Take all that I have**_

_**Take it, take it all**_

_**Take all that I have -**_

_**.**_

It's the beansprout's fault.

_**.**_

_**- Making love to a picture frame**_

_**One more time tonight -**_

_**.**_

He shut his eyes tight.

_**.**_

_**- Hungry for your**_

_**Hot love**_

_**Wrap yourself around me like a**_

_**Warm glove**_

_**The emptiness leaves me and I'm**_

_**Filled up -**_

_**.**_

He gritted his teeth. Trying to calm down.

_**.**_

_**- You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you**_

_**You let me complicate you, you let me penetrate you**_

_**(ohhhhhhh) -**_

_**.**_

He sat rigidly on his seat. Literally frozen with what he heard.

_**.**_

_**- Help me, don't pop out my insides, help me, got no soul to sell**_

_**Help me, the only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself -**_

_**.**_

_**- I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside**_

_**And I wanna fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed, you bring me closer to god -**_

_**.**_

His eyebrow twitch. He grabbed an acrylic, pouring a bit of its content in the palette.

_**.**_

_**- You can't help my isolation, you can't help the hate that it brings**_

_**You can't help my absent of faith, you can't help my everything**_

_**Help me, turn on my reason. Help me, sex I can smell -**_

_**.**_

He gripped the fucking palette with trembling hands. Ignore him. Ignore him. _Ignore him_. He murmured repeatedly to himself.

_**.**_

_**- Help me, you make me perfect shape**_

_**Help me, think I'm somebody else-**_

_**.**_

_**- I wanna fuck you like an animal**_

_**I wanna feel you from the inside -**_

_**.**_

_**- I wanna fuck you like an animal**_

_**My whole existence is flawed, you bring me closer to god -**_

_**.**_

He accidentally smashed the brush in the wrong direction, ruining the painting.

"Goddamnit!" He cursed loudly. His painting is _ruined!_

His body was trembling with irritation. Hell. The beansprout is gonna pay for this. In a hard pleasurable way.

He suddenly stood up, throwing his expensive brush on the floor in the process. The loud clatter made the beansprout look at him. He gave him a cold glare, before walking towards the beansprout.

He stood at the beansprout's side, "Kanda, is there a problem?" Hah. The beansprout has a gut to ask him on what's _the fucking problem?_

He bent down on the coffee table, snapping the laptop harshly, "Hey! What are you doing?" The beansprout looked at him questioningly, pulling the iPod's earphone out of his ear.

"Shut up." He snapped. He grabbed the beansprout's wrist, pulling him to his feet. He hastily hoisted the boy on his shoulder, taking him off guard.

"What are you doing? Put me down, Bakanda. I'm doing my novel!" The beansprout tried to wriggle out of his shoulder. He ignored him. Tightening his hold, he walk towards their bedroom.

"And I'm doing my painting before you successfully ruined it." He dropped the beansprout on their bed.

"Successfully ruined? What the hell are you talking about? I'm writing my novel there in silence. Stop pointing your fingers at me every time your works get ruined." The beansprout said in a huff, throwing the pillow at him. It hit him hard but he ignored it.

The beansprout tried to get up the bed. But he pushed him back, straddling him with his weight effectively. "In silence? Heh. Fuck you." He ripped the beansprout's top. The buttons of his long sleeve flew in different direction.

"What are you doing? That's my favorite shirt!" The beansprout gave him an incredulous look.

He tied the beansprout's wrist in the headboard with the ruined shirt. He straightened up, looking at his work. He smirked. He had tied him successfully despite his struggling. "You were singing there loudly that you broke up my fucking concentration."

"Let me go! You idiot." The beansprout tugged at his bonds, glaring at him in full scale.

He smirked in satisfaction, "Futile. I tied it tightly." He sniffed at the crook of his neck, savoring it. God, he smell so fucking good. He whispered in a sultry voice, "This is your chastisement, my beansprout." He licked his earlobe slowly before nipping it hard. The beansprout gasped, blushing beet red.

"Heh. Nice color, my beansprout. It suits you perfectly." He glided his tongue slowly on the boy's jaw line, earning a long whimper from him.

He stood up in a hurry. Damn. His pants were so tight it hurts already. He quickly tore off his clothing on the floor before going back. He stood proudly at the side of the bed. The beansprout looked at him with hazy eyes. Lust were starting to cloud his silver orbs, "Like what you see?" He cocked an eyebrow.

The beansprout shook his head, "Hell no. pervert."

He ignored the remark. He trailed his tongue on the neck, sucking hard on every angle that he could lay his mouth.

"Kanda…" The beansprout moaned his name.

His marking went down on his shoulder blades. He was so tempted that he bit on it hard. The boy yelp, "Don't! That hurts you idiot!" He licked on it repeatedly. Cleaning the skin out of blood.

He examined the marks that he had made. Contented with his work, he leaned his face close to the beansprout. He licked his lips before kissing him fully. They both groaned in contact.

No. It's still not enough. He wanted more. He really can't get enough of his beansprout. He shifted his body, pinning the boy underneath him with his body. Letting him to feel his weight. The contact made him growled loudly, making him to crave for more. He slide his tongue into the beansprout's mouth.

He was so addicting. He started the kiss slowly, just to savor the sweet taste of his beansprout. He deepened the kiss as one of his hand started to play with the boy's nipple. The groans and loud moans the beansprout makes were like music to his ears. The sound he hears makes him harder. Their tongues wrestlse with each other, making the kiss messy.

Fuck. He wants more of his beansprout. He held his face with both of his hands before sucking the boy's tongue. God, he would never get tired of this.

He broke the kiss. The beansprout's eyes were clouded due to lack of oxygen. But he didn't gave him enough time to even out his breathing as he attacked him with another deep kiss.

He moved down, putting his attention on the perked nipples. He slowly caressed it, earning a loud moan, "More. Please." He crawled his hand from his chest down to his navel, abruptly stopping his hand there. "More?" He asked, smirking.

"Damn you and your teasing again." The beansprout growled angrily at him.

"I'm savoring each minute, beansprout." He licked his nipples as he sucked on it hard. "Nghhhh…" The boy writhes underneath him.

Pleased with the moans he hears, he started to grope and caress the beansprout's length. Making the boy to arch his back at the sudden touch.

He trailed his sucking downward, ghosting a wet kiss every here and there. Surprising the beansprout with a sudden sharp nip with his teeth.

The beansprout's trembling increased as he harden his caress on the clothed erection.

He kneeled down, unbuckling the boy's pants in a slow yank. Making sure for its hem to slowly graze the whole length of the boy. The beansprout moaned in desperation.

"Kanda. Please. Hurry up please." The beansprout jerked his hips, begging for attention. He gave him an evil smirk. No. he's still not done with him.

He caressed his legs, kissing and sucking the skin there. He took his time there making marks. Ignoring the pleas of his beansprout to move upward.

He gave it a look, it was full of pre-cum already. He trailed his hands from his legs to his hips. Caressing it back and forth, feigning ignorance. When suddenly, he took it fully inside his mouth, holding his hips to prevent his bucking. "Ah! Kanda! Nghhh!" The boy moaned loudly when he sucked his length in one hurried swift.

He kneeled, ignoring the throbbing length again. The boy whimpered at him, "Kanda. Damn you! Don't do that. Just fuck me hard already. Let me go!" the beansprout tugged on his binds. An amused chuckle escaped his throat. He really love his dirty talk.

"You're quite bold. Fine. But I'll make you cum first." The beansprout paled.

He spread his legs harshly, before swallowing one of his balls. The beansprout hissed, "Nghh."

He licks it. Trailing his tongue towards the base to the head. Giving his attention on every vein.

Damn. His erection hurts now. He has to be done with this quick. He wanted to fuck his beansprout already.

He took the boy whole, deep throating him. "Ah! Kanda! Ah!" He bobbed his head. Licking and sucking hard as he pumped the boy at the same time.

"No. Please. Stop. I'm. I'm… nghh." The beansprout's body started to shook. He clutched at his binds. And with a loud, long moan, he came in his mouth. He kneeled again as he swallowed his release. Hn. Sweet.

He didn't waste any more time. He grabbed the lube at the end table. He poured an amount on his fingers before inserting it on his beloved beansprout's ass. He pushed his hand in and out in a slow rhythm. Waiting for him to adjust before he inserted another one. The beansprout moaned. He smirked when he saw that he was hard again.

He scissored his fingers, looking at his sweet spot. He adjusted his fingers and the beansprout cried a loud moan.

Bingo.

He took his hand off, earning a whimper of loss from the beansprout. "Don't worry. I'm gonna fuck you senseless now." He said, coating himself with lube.

He untied his beansprout after preparing himself. "Thanks." The beansprout snaked his arms on his neck, kissing him. The boy also untied his hair, "There goes your hair fetish again." He sucked on his neck as he enter him.

"Love your hair." The beansprout wrapped his legs around his waist, providing him with more access. They both moaned when he had slid his whole length successfully.

The boy tugged his hair, "Fuck me. Now." And he complied. He trust his length hard, not even waiting for him to adjust.

"Nghhh…" The boy moaned on his every thrust. His neck were pulled and he conformed willingly, giving in to the kiss. "Ah! H…Harderr…' The beansprout managed to utter between their kiss. He added his weight on each thrust, making the bed creak.

His beansprout held tightly onto him. His cavern started to tighten around his length, giving him more wave of pleasure. The boy is on the verge, he can feel it. So he started to pump his length too with his hand.

The moans and groans became loud. Their body slides in sweat in each thrust. They devoured their endless hunger with a passionate kiss. Moaning each other's name when they reached their climax.

He collapsed in bed, tugging his beansprout in his chest. He hugged him. Both spent, not moving. Not even bothering to talk to each other to even out their breathing.

He was the first one to recover, "Where the fuck did you got those songs? That was the first time I heard you singing those." He asked, kissing his beansprout on the forehead.

"Ah, those? Lavi put those without my consent last week."

"Tch. I knew it." He cursed and thanked the stupid rabbit at the same time inside his head.

"Actually, I sang them out loud on purpose." The beansprout kissed him, chuckling on his frown.

"I wanna see your reaction. I did my best to laugh quietly when I saw your expressions." The beansprout kissed him again. "I was quite shocked that you managed to stop yourself on jumping at me on that long. It's worth it." He laid his head on his chest.

"Fucking beansprout." He growled, smirking at the naughty boy that was fallen asleep on his chest. But never mind, it was worth it anyway, listening on his singing.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

**TERMS:**

_GYOZA_: are dumplings with a filling usually made of minced vegetables and ground meat. Gyoza were introduced to Japan from China. In Japan gyoza are usually prepared by frying them.

_FAN BRUSH_: A brush with a thin layer of bristles spread out by the ferrule. A fan brush is commonly used to blend colors, but is also perfect for painting hair, grasses, or thin branches.

_FLAT PERRULE_: A brush diagonal shape with hairs longer at one end than the other. Used for precise curved strokes, lines and tight shading.

**USED SONGS:**

(the one in the **bold and**_**italic**_**setting** text)

all of it was from maroon 5:

- better that we break

- makes me wonder

- hands all over

- miss you, love you

- sweetest goodbye

- never gonna leave this bed

- the way i was

- closer (cover, nine inch nails)

I love all of their songs. I've got my inspiration for this one shot on the last song, CLOSER. I was listening on it from my mp3 whilst playing with my dog. and i just had this sudden idea when i heard the lyrics .

a close friend of mine has said this exact same line: _"You've been here for a hundred times already and yet you still get lost? You're a hopeless case" A_nd man, that was so humiliating. well, like Allen, I've got a pathetic sense of direction too. we were going home on that time, I'm the one whose leading the way, and "accidentally" taken the longer route instead of the shorter one. she laughed at me hard before saying that. I still can't forget it so I added it here.

anyways, the chapter 202 is finally out. and i was quite ... shocked (?) with it. what's happening on Mugen? for pete's sake, she can't just kill Kanda. i don't want him to die. no! he can't die! *cries*

and i don't like that cardinal. he seems overly suspicious. and i was just wondering that maybe it was Lulubell.

what's wrong with fanfiction anyways? the word jumbled when i uploaded this, so i was like, edited this for like 8 times, still nothing happened, got fed up. so, im gonna leave this like this. and the underline setting text still won't show. sheesh.

Sorry for the long rumblings. PLEASE DO REVIEW *kicked puppy look*

* * *

**PLAGIARISM ISSUE**

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers **without** consent/permission/approval, _**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, **I will hunt you.**

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them **have** permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM **NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER** FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**_


End file.
